Volverá
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: e aki otra loka idea recien salida de mi cabeza xDD, espero que os guste y que me dejeis un review, un beso os kero0o0o0o0o0o0o0o
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVERÁ**

**Me acuerdo, y pienso en el tiempo **

**Que llevábamos sin vernos. **

**Dos niños pequeños que lo sentían todo, **

**Y lo sigo sintiendo hoy por ti.**

Sentado en este parque te recuerdo. Recuerdo tu pelo, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu piel, tu todo… hace ya tantos años… ¿Cuántos? 7 u 8, he perdido la cuenta. Hace tanto que no te siento a mi lado… la última vez que te vi fue en King Cross. Prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos, que siempre estaríamos en contacto, que nos veríamos muchas veces, que al menos nos escribiríamos contándonos de nuestras vidas, pero ninguno lo hemos cumplido. Ron… ese es un gran capitán de quidditch, cumplió su sueño, capitán y guardián de los Chuddley Cannons. Yo tambien cumplí mi sueño: soy un gran auror de ministerio, soy jefe de aurores y, aunque eso no entraba en mis sueños, ni mucho menos, hace poco me propusieron ser ministro de magia. Y tu… nadie sabe nada de ti, todos estamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos. ¿Cumpliste tu sueño¿Eres feliz¿Te has casado? Ni Ron ni yo hemos hecho eso último.

**Recuerdos que tengo y no entiendo,**

**Que dejáramos de vernos.**

**Buscando mil besos que no son nuestros besos.**

**Deseo estar contigo hasta morir.**

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte¿Por qué no puedo olvidar tus besos? Nunca olvidaré nuestro último año en Hogwarts, estuvimos juntos, y fue el mejor año de mi vida, por ti fue porque pude vencer a Voldemort, porque tú me diste esa fuerza en el amor que yo necesitaba para derrotarle. Y después te perdí, tú te ibas a estudiar por Europa, yo me quedaba aquí, y decidimos terminar con nuestra magnífica relación, una relación de poco menos de un año. ¿Por qué te deje ir¿Por qué acepté dejarlo todo? Son preguntas para las que lamentablemente, aunque se la he buscado incansablemente, no he encontrado respuesta alguna. Simplemente llego a la misma conclusión: Te Amo, como siempre, incluso puede que más.

**Desesperándome**

**Te he buscado en mis sueños,**

**Y ahogándome…**

**Volverá, seguro que volverá.**

**Lo sigo sintiendo y te echo de menos,**

**Que acabe mi soledad.**

Te busco y no te encuentro, miro tus fotos y me pongo a pensar en ese tiempo en el que estábamos juntos, no puedo olvidarte, sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón. Tu recuerdo vive en mí, en tus fotos, tus primeras y únicas cartas después de separarnos. Todo me recuerda a ti, llevo 7 u 8 años lejos de ti. ¿Quién lo diría eh? Harry Potter, a sus 25 años… 25, entonces son 8 años sin vernos… da igual, no los cuento, el resultado al finalizar el año es el mismo: No te tengo a mi lado.

**Volverá, te juro que volverá **

**Ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño,**

**Seguro que volverá, volverá. ****Te miro en el tiempo,**

**Y siento que tú eres lo que quiero:**

**Mi niña, mi sueño, todo eso que no tengo,**

**Y que sigo sintiendo hoy por ti.**

Hoy he recibido carta de Hogwarts, como en los viejos tiempos, pero algo diferente. Es algo raro de explicar, ni yo mismo me entiendo cuando hablo. 10 años después de haber abandonado la escuela, han decidido hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Estaremos todos… no, no creo que todos vayan, pero será una buena excusa para volver al lugar en el que fui feliz durante 7 años; el único lugar en el que he sido verdaderamente feliz, a pesar de todo… creo que iré, a lo mejor vas, o Ron… o alguien irá, no creo ser el único. Aquí dice que hay que llevar traje de gala muggle, y se puede llevar algún acompañante. Bah, chorradas, todo el mundo sabe que no tengo acompañante. Iré, después de 10 años ya sin vernos, creo que es buen momento, si no lo es… mala suerte. Espero verte allí Hermione…

**Incluso en mis sueños,**

**Me invento y me creo que te tengo,**

**Que toco tu cuerpo,**

**Y sé que eso no es cierto.**

**Y que estoy acojonándome sin ti. **

Hoy es el día, una vez más he vuelto a soñar que te tenía junto a mí, que acudíamos juntos a ese baile reunión… pero una vez más he vuelto a despertar, y una vez más he vuelto a ver que tú no estás a mi lado. Creo que empiezo a volverme loco. Todos me dicen que me busque una chica que me quiera y me comprenda… pero ellos no entienden que la única que me comprende de verdad eres tú, que solo puedo amarte a ti, y que aunque no lo quiera, a todas las comparo con tigo inconscientemente, tal vez sea por eso que siga solo.

**Desesperándome****…**

**Te he buscado en mis sueños,**

**Y ahogándome volverá,**

**Seguro que volverá…**

**Lo sigo sintiendo y te echo de menos, **

**Que acabe mi soledad. **

Aquí estoy, frente a las puertas del que fue mi verdadero hogar. La última vez que crucé estas puertas lo hice de tu mano, la última vez que paseé por estos jardines por los que ahora voy andando lo hice abrazado a ti, la última vez que miré y admiré este asombroso lugar fue a tu lado… y por Merlín que me duele no estar ahora de nuevo a tu lado. No sé de quién sería la idea de que todos nos quedásemos aquí un par de días, en vez de solo el día del baile… pero quién sabe si será buena idea, dará más tiempo para hablar con todo el mundo, e intentar olvidar que tú no estás…

**Volverá, te juro que volverá**

**Ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño,**

**Seguro que volverá, volverá.**

**Volverá, te juro que volverá**

**Ese amor verdadero**

**De cuando era pequeño,**

**Seguro que volverá,**

**Volverá.**

Y ya estoy dentro, charlando con Ron: tenemos mucho de qué hablar. 10 años después de habernos visto la última vez. Nos hemos abrazado y hemos bromeado como antes, pero falta algo, tú… no estás, no has venido… y no creo que vengas. En ese momento Ron se queda callado, mirando hacia la puerta, yo me giro y observo a quien mira mi mejor amigo. Una chica alta, con muy buen cuerpo, el pelo castaño claro y rizado, ojos color miel… no puede ser, has venido, pero estas muy cambiada. Llevas un elegante traje hasta las rodillas con zapatos de tacón, vas maquillada. Todo el mundo te mira, al parecer nadie te reconoce, claro, excepto yo; te reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación. Buscas algo con la mirada, esta se posa en nosotros, sonríes y te acercas a nosotros rápidamente. Al llegar frente a mi sonríes aun más fuerte, no puedo evitarlo, te abrazo con fuerza, levantándote unos centímetros del suelo y girando con tigo en el aire. Tu solo ríes y me pides que te baje, y yo obedezco. Seguidamente, Ron hace lo mismo que yo. Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

**Desesperándome**

**Te he buscado en mis sueños,**

**Y ahogándome volverá,**

**Seguro que volverá…**

Me ha encantado volver a verte, tan guapa como siempre. Nos has contado de tu vida. Has estado en España estudiando, no tienes novio, eres una gran abogada, no tienes novio, piensas venir a vivir de nuevo a Londres, y no tienes novio. Eso es lo único a lo que he puesto atención de lo que nos has dicho. Volverás.

**Lo sigo sintiendo**

**Y te echo de menos,**

**Que acabe mi soledad.**

**Volverá, te juro que volverá**

**Ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño,**

**Seguro que volverá…**

Tal vez haya sido buena idea venir al fin y al cabo, se que estas bien, y que vas a volver a Londres. Tal vez podamos ser los amigos que fuimos una vez, o tal vez podamos ser los amantes que fuimos durante un año, pero esta vez, serlo para siempre, y tal vez, solo tal vez… seamos felices juntos.

**VOLVERÁ…**

¿¿FIN?? Todo depende de vosotros, a mi me gusta así, aunque tambien se me podría ocurrir una continuación; claro que para eso necesito reviews. Si queries que continue me lo decis. De momento aquí os dejo esta loka idea k a pasado x mi kabecita escuxand esta canción del canto del loco. Un besoo0o0o0o0o00o


	2. De nuevo en casa

**Wenas de nuevo, al final me habéis convencido, y aquí esta la continuación, solo que no se cómo hacerla¿se quedan juntos o no? Vosotros mandáis.**

**No sé si en el capitulo anterior habréis notado todos que de repente pasan de ser 8 años a ser 10, bien, pues lo que ocurre es que desde que Harry empieza relatando, hasta que le llega carta de Hogwarts, pasan otros 2 años, con lo que hacen los 10. Espero haberos aclarado. Un beso y ya me diréis.**

Cáp.2: De nuevo en casa.

Tan solo han pasado dos días desde que llegamos, a Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que nos quedemos una semana, de verdad que este hombre de verdad que cada día esta peor, cada día se le va más la cabeza. Nadie ha podido negarse, siempre hemos hecho lo mismo, lo que dice Dumbledore va a misa¿Por qué vamos a cambiar ahora? En fin, nos quedamos aquí una semana más, como si llevásemos poco tiempo…. No sé si voy a poder estar tanto tiempo junto a ti, en los mismos lugares en los que estuve con tigo cuando estábamos saliendo juntos.

Ron no hace más que pensar en Luna, le pasa lo mismo que a mí; pero yo tengo cerca, lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo. Tal vez si no estuvieses, el pasar por aquí seria menos doloroso, sabiendo que no estás, ni estarás. O tal vez sea mejor así, porque al tenerte al lado puedo mirarte sin que nadie se dé cuenta y recordarte de joven. Sigues igual de guapa, igual que siempre has estado. Solo que con 10 años mas…. ¿Qué son 10 años? Nada, no son nada. Tenemos 27 años, hemos cambiado nuestra forma de ser, ahora somos personas más serias… en fin, por lo menos eso parece, o debería ser, porque la verdad es que estando los tres juntos de nuevo, nuestra madurez se ha ido por el retrete. Volvemos a ser los mismos de antaño, esos niños felices por la definitiva muerte de Voldemort, felices por graduarse en la mejor escuela de magia de Inglaterra… claro, es la única.

No sé que me está pasando. Estamos todos en una sala, esta vez no existen las casas, y sorprendentemente, todos hablamos con todos. Atrás han quedado todos los piques que teníamos antes entre casa y casa, todos hemos madurado, aunque no lo parezca en algunos. Te veo como hablas con Parvati y Lavender sobre cualquier cosa, para vosotras interesante y divertida, porque te veo muy concentrada en la conversación, riéndote de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte? Eres como un imán para mis ojos, ellos miran donde tu estés, y aunque no estés te ven igual, pero no te ven como ahora, si no con 17 años, con tu cuerpo de niña, aunque ya no tan niña.

En ese momento buscas algo con la mirada, me ves y me sonríes, yo hago lo mismo con tigo y me giro hacia Ron y Neville, que están hablando a mi lado sobre quidditch. La verdad es que yo tambien he empezado esa conversación, pero tú eres más importante, y no he podido evitar mirarte. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que vuelves a tu conversación con ellas. Yo solo suspiro.

-Harry¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh…? Si, chicos, perdonad, estaba pensando en cosas.

-Ya… ¿aun no la olvidas?

-¿Eh¿A quién?

-A mi abuela, no te digo. ¿A quién va a ser? A Hermione, naturalmente.

-¿Por qué decís eso?

-Por qué no dejas de mirarla, y suspirar.

-¿Me guardáis el secreto?

-Por supuesto hermano. Dinos.

-La verdad es que la sigo amando como el primer día. No he podido olvidarla.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos anda, que de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta muchos de nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry, estas todo el día mirándola y suspirando, tienes los ojos tristes, ya no brillan como antes, y tienes ojeras. Se nota a leguas que mueres por ella.

-¿Creéis que ella se ha dado cuenta?

-No lo creo, ayer hablé con ella, y salió el tema este de tus signos de cansancio, y me dijo que era normal, que tenias mucho trabajo, asique…

-Pues si no lo sabe que siga sin saberlo chicos.

-Pues deberías decírselo.

-No creo que sea lo más lógico, pero gracias por el consejo. Me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry. Y descansa- dijeron ron y Neville a la vez.

Han pasado 12 horas desde esa conversación. Otra noche que me he pasado en vela, creo que pasaré ha hacerle una visita a Popy, seguro que me echa de menos, y el pido una poción para dormir. Esto me está matando poco a poco. A este paso voy a caer enfermo. Ahí estas de nuevo, con tu traje gris, como todos: falda hasta la rodilla, blusa y chaqueta encima, y tus zapatos negros de tacón. Preciosa… como siempre. Te acercas a mí, me besas la mejilla, yo te devuelvo el saludo y te sientas a mi lado a desayunar.

Me dices que no tengo buena cara, que qué me ocurre, pero no puedo decírtelo. Recuerdo mi conversación con Ron y Neville, y te contesto que estoy estresado en el trabajo. Tienes razón cuando me dices que vaya a ver a Popy, pero no puedo decírtelo, no me sale la voz. Creo que si no te digo que todavía te amo me voy a morir, pero tu pareces tan feliz… no has dado ningún signo de quererme como antes, y Merlín sabe que he estado atento a cada gesto tuyo. No estoy seguro, pero por el momento iré a la enfermería, mi segunda habitación durante mi estancia como escolar en Hogwarts.


End file.
